


Happiness Is...

by flickawhip



Series: Boris The Great's Adventures [4]
Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because I wanted to really. </p><p>Love you Lil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness Is...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuceTheWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceTheWriter/gifts).



Megan isn’t too sure what makes her invite Lily to join her for a walk, but she does, and she smiles when, upon fetching Boris, the dog practically leaps at Lily, barking joyously. 

“He likes you Lil…”

She is smiling even as she loops an arm through her sister’s arm, her other hand gripping Boris’ lead tightly even as they head out into the fields. They walk in silence for a while before Boris tugs so hard at the lead that Megan trips, falling heavily but laughing all the same. 

“Boris… behave.”

Boris looks back, almost flicking his ears at them both before dragging Megan onward. Lily’s laughter was a reward enough that, when Boris stopped for long enough, Megan dragged herself upright and offered Lily the lead. 

“You try it… he might behave for you…”


End file.
